Remnant trials
by silverfox26
Summary: Randy is taking a trial from the Nomicon where he is transported to another world called Remnant. During the trial, he makes some new friends helps them with trouble along the way.
1. Prolouge

**Hey, guys this my first story. In this story, Randy is 16 years by the way. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Prologue**

Randy was in the Nomicon dimension where he is summoned to do a trial. Randy walks through the hall with many doors, a doodle message appears in front Randy _"This door will lead to your trial"_ it says pointing to the door on his left.

"I wonder what this trial is?" Randy asked himself.

He opens the door, and there a dark room with a black void and doodle words that say _"This door will take you to your trial, but it will take more than a day to complete. Also when you finish the trial it will be like you never gone in the real world"_.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Randy says before walks in the room.

* * *

Everything went white for second as Randy walked through the room. Moments later he was on ground unconscious(now in his ninja outfit) for a minute until he wakes up rubbing his head.

"Uh… where am I?" he asked himself.

When he gets up he sees he is the middle of some kind of forest with trees that green leaves on them.

"Huh, looks like some kind of forest. I better start searching to if I can find out where I am and what my trial is." Randy said to himself

He starts to walk around the forest for a few minutes, but the hears low growling around somewhere, he stops in his tracks and pulls out his ninja sword and gets into his ready stance.

"Alright come out who…or what ever is out there." Randy said narrowing eyes looking around.

A few seconds five things appear out in the bushes, they werewolf-like monsters with black fur with red eyes, a white bone mask and bone spikes on its back, arms, and legs. All of them are growling at Randy.

"What the juice are these things? Demon werewolves? They're definitely not stankified monsters that's for sure." Randy said

The wolf-like creatures lung at Randy and he jumps back just in time. Then one of the run-ups and tries claw him, but randy jumps over it and boom balls at it well he was in mid-air. The throwing knives impact and impacts the wolf's head and it growls in pain, Randy lands on the ground behind it and took this chance to run to it stabs his sword in the back of the wolf, the sword went through its chest killing the wolf in few seconds. He pulls his out of the wolf letting its body collapse on the ground, then turns around to the rest of the wolfs.

"Alright, who's next." Randy says determined voice.

The four wolves growl in anger as they all charge at him, Randy uses his scarf and lashes it at one of the wolves and pulls it towards him.

"Let's play walk the dog." Randy says as he pulled the Beowolf towards him.

Then he stabs the wolf in the head with sword "Ninja play dead." He says as stabbed the Beowolf's head.

As the last three Beowolves came at him, he jumped over one that tried him and back kicked its head and sliced its head off while in mid-air. The last two were now pissed at Randy, they charged in at the same time and leap at him only Randy to quickly pulled two ninja stars and throw one at both of them, then he quickly pulled two ninja sais and stab them both in the throat, killing them both.

"Oh yeah! This what happens when try to take on the ninja" he says while doing little celebrating dance, then hears another growl and stops celebrating and groans. "Oh, great more dangerous monsters." He says as he pulls out his sword

Then soon two bear-like monsters with reds, black fur, a white bone mask, and bone spikes on their backs appear out of the woods. They roar at him which frighten him a bit.

"First wolves, now bears! How many kinds of animal monsters are there?!" Randy says while a bit irritated.

Both bear-like monsters charge at Randy and claw at him, but Randy dodges each claw strike by back stepping or backflipping. Then throws two some exploding boom balls throwing knives at them and they blow up in their faces, but it didn't do much damage like it did with the Beowolves. One of the bears run up claw at Randy, but thanks to his ninja skills he jumps and vaults over the claw strike, then randy takes out his ninja chain-sickle throws at the Ursa and the chain wraps around its neck. Then pulls on the chain bringing the Ursa to the ground, Randy then leaps in the ready's the blade of the chain in his hand and brings it down the Ursa's head, killing it instantly. The other Ursa roars in rage as changes at Randy who was unwrapping his chain around the dead Ursa. The live Ursa was about to claw at Randy but was hit in the face with an air fist, "Ninja air fist!" he shouts when he threw an air fist at the Ursa. It stumbled back a bit but it was enough for it to be distracted it as Randy ran up and decapitated the Ursa letting its body collapse.

"Booyah! I'm on a hot streak." Randy says in victory voice, he soon notices that the bears and start evaporating into black mist, "Huh, that's weird. That's like they disappear when you kill them, kind of like when I destank monster when I beat it. Oh well, time to move on and find a way out of here."

* * *

Randy starts walking some more around the forest with his sword in his hand in case he runs any more monsters. And luck would have another monster appears out of the forest. It was a large snake-like monster with two heads, one head was black and the other was white and both heads had red eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! And WOW that's one big snake, or snakes I should say." Randy said.

The King Taijitu hisses and both heads strike at Randy but jumps back in time. The white head strikes Randy but jumps up and lands on its head uses it as a boost to jump up and kick the black head on the side of its head and threw boom balls at its head well in mid-air. Both heads were pissed at Randy as they strike at him at the same, but Randy quickly threw a cold ball into in the mouth of the white head and a hot ball at the black head. Both heads screech in pain, "What can't stand the heat and cold." Randy taunted. The King Taijititu had enough as both wrap around him attempting to squeeze him to death. They were crushing him and Randy starts grunting in pain, but then his eyes start to glow red and blasts a shockwave from his body free him from the snakes. He jumps out in front the King Taijititu and looks very pissed, as he now covered in fire and his ninja costume was bright orange and so was his eyes, also his scarf and red design parts were black: he is now in Rage mode.

"Alright, you giant overgrown reptiles, prepare to get burned!" Randy said.

He charged at the two-headed snake and both heads strike at him, but he caught both heads with ease by their fangs and pushed them while breaking the fangs from the force alone. Then he jumped up shot a fireball at it the white head and it came was burned clean off, and jump on the black one slammed his sword that was covered in flames on the big red spot on its head. The black head screeched in pain as it then died in seconds as it disintegrated, Randy then leaped off the head and his panting a bit as he goes back to normal.

"Man this getting intense. I really need to my way out here." Randy says before he walks off.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

At a cliff observing everything from a phone device, a man with gray hair and glass, wearing a black buttoned vest and had a green undershirt underneath, and was also wearing long dark-green pants (Ozpin) and a woman the blonde and glasses, wearing long-sleeved suit, black business shirt, black boots and a purple cape (Glynda) were observing Randy.

"Who is that? And why he there, I know for a fact he was on the Cliff when the initiation started." Glynda said.

"No idea Glynda, but he is quite skilled." Ozpin says.

"But he is not part of the initiation Professor Ozpin. He could be a danger to the students, we should do something about it." Glynda stated.

"While you have a good point, he doesn't seem like a threat to the students. But if he does harm any of them, we will go there and deal him, but until then. NO interfering, got it." Ozpin said, emphasizing the 'no' in that sentence.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin." Glynda said.

 **Hello, everybody, this is the start of my very first Fan-fiction. I actually completed this chapter months ago, but I had to so much college work that I sort of forgot about it. Criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here another chapter. I also finished this chapter months ago but forgot about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the students**

* * *

Randy was now fighting an Alpha Beowolf, it was trying to claw at Randy but he easily dodges each strike until he leaps over, lashes his scarf and it wraps around its neck, "Ninja bad dog!" he says as he pulls it down to the down. Randy then leaps on its chest and stabs his straight into its chest killing instantly, "Ninja play dead!" he says when stabbed it.

"Woo! I am really getting sick of these things. I gotta find my way out here, fast." Randy says as starting to get tired.

He is running through the forest and now starts leaping on trees branches for faster travel.

* * *

After a few minutes of running he hears something that sounded like a gunshot, he stops leaping from trees and jumps down from the one he was on. "What was that?" he asks himself, "I better check it out, maybe it's somebody in trouble from running into these things.", he then starts running towards the sound of the gunshot.

As he gets closer hears the gunshots getting louder and more unloaded. After another few minutes of running he stops behind a few trees and bushes and sees a girl the long blonde hair, lilac eyes, wearing an orange scarf, a brown v-neck t-shirt, you could see a yellow bra under it, had black shorts, brown boots, black gloves, and golden gauntlets. She was fighting a couple of Ursas. She threw a bunch of punches at them and shot blasts come of gauntlets each time she punched. Randy was amazed at how strong she was, seeing her fight kinda reminded him of Grave Puncher and on how he thrashes and punches everything he fights, from his video games and movie. Randy also found this girl kinda attractive and having a hard time not to stare her chest or legs. As he sees her beat down her last Ursa another one came out and charged at her, that's when he chooses to intervene. He runs out bushes throws his ninja chain-sickle at it. The blade part hits the Ursa's back, but it didn't kill it. The Ursa roars in pain, as Randy yanks on the chain, which causes it to stop, then he leaps upon its back and stabs his sai in its neck, killing the Ursa. As its body collapse, he pulls he sai out of the Ursa and walks over to the girl.

"Thanks," she says "but I could've taken 'em"

"Yeah, I guess you could have. But I always try to help out a damsel in distress," he said causing her to giggle, "Those were some nice moves got there miss." Randy complimented.

"Thanks.….so I guess this makes us partners now." She says.

Randy was confused and shocked to hear her say that, "Partners?! Uh, girl I don't even know you!"

She then raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you attending Beacon?" she asks.

"I don't know where I am! I just woke up here after walking through a room in my nomicon dojo." he said.

"Oh, well…uh, you're in Emerald forest if that helps." she said.

"Oookay. Oh, I never got your name, by the way, miss." Randy said.

"It's Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She said.

"Randy Cunningham, nice to meet ya." Randy introduced himself.

"Huh, that's a weird name." Yang said.

"How is it weird?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's not based on a color." Yang said.

"What does that have to do with anything about it?" he asked more confused.

"Because-"

ROAR!... she was interrupted by an Ursa came out of the bushes growling at the two, "You want some more!", Yang shouts as she slams her fists together while Randy draws his sword. They started to charge at it until the Ursa growled in pain, its body collapse as a sword with a long black ribbon attached to it was in the Ursa's back. The sword retracted and a girl came out of woods. She had black hair, amber eyes, had a black bow on her head (she almost looked like a cat), wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, a white sleeveless, high necked undershirt, white shorts, black low-heeled boots, and black ribbons around both forearms.

"We could've toke him…But thanks." Yang said

"No problem." The black-haired girl said with a smirk, until she looked at Randy and narrowed her eyes at him "Who are you?" she asks in a slight threating tone.

"Blake this is Randy." Yang said pointing her thump at him

The Girl named Blake noticed his name was weird but decided to ignore it "What is he doing here? I know he wasn't on the cliff." Blake said

"He's lost actually." Yang said

"Okay," she says before looking at Randy "How do you get here?" she asks him more calmly this time.

"I just woke up here, not exactly sure how I ended up here." He said

"Al…right. We should continue making our way to the temple." Blake said

"Can I come with you guys? Since I don't know my way around here." Randy asked.

"Fine." Blake said before she walks away

"Alright, let's go!" Yang said enthusiastically, and Randy happily nodes. Then they both follow Blake.

* * *

 _ **With Ozpin and Glynda**_

"Seems now everyone has a partner and are making their way to the temple. Now, what about that mysterious person in black?" Glynda asked.

"He is currently traveling with Ms. Bellandona and Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin said.

"Are you we shouldn't do something but him?" Glynda asked.

"No Glynda. This could teach the students to adapt to the unexpected." Ozpin simply said.

"Okay, Professor Ozpin. By the way, what did you use for relics this year?" she asked him, but he simply ignored her as observing the students, but mostly Randy. He observes him with curiosity and seems very interested in his abilities.

* * *

 _ **Back with Randy, Blake, and Yang**_

As they continue to walk towards a little cliff, Randy was talking about something, "So told him, 'you smell so bad that skunks get high when they're around you.'", Randy said when encountered Catfish Booray for the third time. The dude was living the woods like a hobo, so he's gotten a lot less personal hygiene-ly.

Then Yang bursts out laughing, while Blake has a smirk on her face as she starting to kinda like Randy. He then continues with his story "I also told him 'good thing you were you live in the woods otherwise you would probably drive humanity to extinction with just your odor alone.'"

Then Yang laughs even harder, so hard she falls on the ground while still laughing hard, and Blake couldn't hold it anymore and starts to laugh a bit as well. "Yeah you should've seen his face when I said, I've never seen anyone but McFist that angry before. You also should've heard how high his voice was, I thought I was gonna go deaf."

Yang finally calmed down from laughing and getting up from the ground. "Oh man, that's hilarious. You got to teach some of your jokes Randy." She said before letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess I could. What about you Blake, you learn some of my humor too?" Randy asked.

She giggles a little bit "Thanks but no thanks, humor isn't really my thing."

"Okay." He says, then he sees something up ahead "Hey, is that the temple you guys were talking about?" Randy asks as he points to a temple rune.

"Yeah it seems like it. Let's go." Blake said, the other two nodded as they head down toward the temple.

As they walk towards the temple see small pillars with golden chess pieces on them.

"What's up with the chess pieces?" Randy asks.

"I don't know. But some of them are missing." Yang points out. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well… I guess we should pick one." Blake said unsurely.

Yang looked closely at a golden knight piece before picking it up. "How about a cute little pony?" She asked Blake.

Blake smirks at her "Sure." She said before taking the chess piece.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said to Blake and Randy as they make their way to the middle of the temple.

"Apart from almost getting mauled by demonic animals." Randy stated.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake tried to reason, not responding to Randy's statement

"Yeah, but the difficult part was fought off the monsters while trying to get here." Randy stated

Then they hear a girly scream coming from the forest. "Some is in trouble." Yang said. "Blake. Randy. Did you hear that?" She then turns to the two, "What should we do?"

Randy was about to make a joke statement on the scream, but before he could they hear another girly scream from above. "Heads uuuuuup!" a girl with a red hood, black dress skirt, black hair with reds tints, silver eyes, and looked at a young age about fifteen screamed while falling from the sky.

Until a boy with blonde hair wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans ended up crashing into her, sending into a nearby tree.

"What the juice?" Randy said, confused about what just happened

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

But before she could answer, a roar was heard. The three turned to a direction to a very pissed Ursa, thrashing wildly and knocking off trees, only for few seconds to see a girl with orange hair, turquoise eyes, and a pink skirt riding on its back. "Yeehaw!" she shouts, then a pink explosion erupted from its back causing the Ursa to crash on to the ground. "Aw, it's broken." She disappointed.

Then they see a boy with black hair with a magenta streak on it, magenta eyes, wearing a green shirt and white pants running after her friend, panting. "Nora! Please! Don't ever do that again."

But the girl named Nora was already gone as she curiously looks at a golden rook piece before grabbing and singing, "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" The boy shouts causing her to stop.

Nora salutes with a laugh, "Coming, Ren!" She said before dashing off.

"What the juice?" Randy said dumbstruck.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked

Before Yang could answer there was a screech coming from their right. They see a giant scorpion-like monster with black skin and white bone armor with a golden stinger, following a girl with red hair, green eyes, copper armor armed with sword and shield trying her hardest to get as far away from the monster.

"WHAT THE JUICE?!" Randy shouted surprised and scared.

"Jaune!" the red-haired girl shouts.

"Pyrrha!" said the blond boy named Jaune from the tree, then he looks at the red hooded girl, "Ruby!"

The red hooded girl named Ruby jumped from the tree, landing close to where Blake and Yang were. "Ruby?" Yang asked surprised.

Ruby sees Yang and puts out her arms in excitement, "Yang!" she as the two girls go in for a hug before they could Nora get between them shouting, "Nora!"

The scorpion monster continues to chase the red-haired girl named Pyrrha.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"Okay seriously Blake, that's starting to get annoying." Randy deadpanned.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everybody just chill out for two seconds before something happens crazy again!" Yang said furiously with her eyes turning red.

The boy named Ren catches up with everyone, while Ruby notices something in the air. "Um…Yang?" Ruby said as looks up. Everyone follows her gaze and they see a girl with snow white hair, ice blue eyes with a scar on the left eye, wearing a white dress skirt, and white boots hanging on a giant bird with black feathers and a white bone mask.

"Are you kidding me! There are bird ones too?!" Randy shouts.

"How could you leave me?!" the white-haired girl shouts.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouts back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured.

"She's falling." Ren and Randy said at the same time.

Jaune finally gets out of trees and catches the white-haired girl in mid-air. "Just dropping in?" Jaune asked.

Then they both start falling. But Randy takes action. "I got 'em!" he says. Then he shoots an air fist to propel in the air towards the two teens. As he gets higher catches both Jaune and the white-haired girl. "I gotcha guys!"

"Thanks…. who are you?" the white-haired girl asked.

"Name's Randy, who might you be miss?" Randy asked.

"I'm Weiss." The white-haired girl introduced herself.

"Well hang on tight guys. I'm gonna swig ourselves to safety." Randy said. Jaune and Weiss hang on to Randy as use his scarf to wrap around a tree and use the momentum to swing them both safely on the ground.

"You two alright?" he asked Weiss and Jaune.

"Yeah, thanks man." Jaune said.

"No problem." Randy said.

Pyrrha was still getting chased but manages to land with everyone.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we all die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said.

"What is she gonna-" Randy said before he was cut off as Ruby unsheathes a huge scythe and dashed toward the scorpion monster.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouts.

"What the Juice?! Does every kid have a weapon here?!" Randy shouts.

"Uh yeah, we're huntsmen and huntresses in training." Weiss said.

"Don't you have to be an adult in order to be a hunt-" Randy was cut-off as Ruby fires at the scorpion and charges at it as she gets closer the monster swipes her away and gets knocked back. The girl starts to stand up, "D-Do-Don't worry! I'm totally fine!" she said to the group before shooting at the scorpion, then starts running away from it and sheathing her weapon as the scorpion chases her.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, as she starts running towards her. Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the bird monster flaps its wings and releases a line of sharp feathers that catch on Ruby's cape and also prevents Yang from reaching her. "Ruby get out of there!" she shouts to Ruby.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said, struggling to get her hood free. Only to stop as she sees the scorpion raising its golden stinger at her.

"Ruby!" Yang screams in vain.

Ruby closes her eyes, preparing for the worst, but it doesn't come. She opens her eyes and sees that the scorpion monster is completely frozen in ice. "Huh," she then sees Randy next her.

"Your welcome." He said.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"With these." He answered while showing his cold balls getting an 'oooo' out of her, "They're basically ice grenades." he said before our grabbing the feather on her cape. "Here let me help you." Then pulls out the feather, "There you go."

"Thanks for saving me." Ruby said.

"Anytime." Randy said with a smile behind his mask.

Two gazed at each other for a bit with blushes on their faces, until Yang to catches up to the two, "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!" she said hugging Ruby. Then she looks at Randy, "Thank you, Randy."

"No problem." He said. Then three head back to the group "Hey, what's up." Randy said.

"Who even are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just a ninja named Randy Cunningham. You?"

"Pyrrha Nikos." She said hoping he didn't know about her stats.

Unknown to them there was an Ape-like monster pounding on the ice trying to break the Death Stalker free. Then they hear the Death Stalker trying break free of the ice as it starts cracking, and Nevermore circling back.

"Guys! Thing is circling back! What do we do? Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby said as Weiss nods. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune said enthusiastically with a bit of panic.

"Yeah, screw this." Randy said completely on board with the plan.

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight piece, and Jaune grabs a gold rook piece. They both look at each other smiling. Then the ape monster breaks out the ice charges at them with the bird and scorpion, but Randy throws a smoke bomb at them temporarily stunning the monsters.

"Let's move people!" Randy said to the group.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby commanded the group.

Soon, everyone, but Yang and Blake followed her. Yang could only look at Ruby as leads them.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing…" Yang said as she and Blake go with them as well.

* * *

The group finally came out of the forest and find themselves in an area with another set of ruins that reach towards a foggy canyon with a stone bridge the only way to cross. Up above, the Nevermore was still flying after them. The group quickly dispersed and hid behind multiple stone pillars lining a path to the bridge. The Nevermore flew past them and over the canyon before landing on the main structure and caws. And unfortunately for the group it was between them and the cliff.

"You got to be kidding me." Randy says to himself.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said annoyed.

Jaune and Randy suddenly hear a loud rustling coming from the forest. He turns around and sees the Death Stalker and an ape Grimm brake out of the woods.

"Seriously!" Randy said. 'And where the ape come from?' he thought this last part to himself.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune yelled, which got to everyone leave their hiding spots and run towards the bridge. Now that the group was open, the Nevermore spotted them and took to the air.

"Nora distract it!" Ren yelled out.

Nora obliged by running across the path to get the bird Grimm's attention, prompting it to shoot several feathers in her direction. Nora skillfully dodges every before stopping in her tracks and pulling out her grenade launcher firing off several shells. Upon making contact with the Grimm, the shells exploded in a pink electricity. This forced the Nevermore to retreat. While taking on the Nevermore, Nora failed to notice the Death Stalker and Beringel coming at her from behind. But luckily Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash on the scorpion while Randy kicks the ape in the face. Weiss came next to Nora formed a glyph to propel their jump forward. 'Woah! How did she do that?' Randy thought as he, Ren and Blake were left being chased by the Death Stalker and Beringel.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha yelled and her sword turning it into rifle mode. Then began to fire at the scorpion and ape Grimm along with Ren.

"Your sword is also a gun?!" Randy said but was cut short the scorpion got close attempting to swipe them, forcing the three to keep running. The Death Stalker was too big across the bridge, but the Beringel wasn't, so the Beringel jumps over the Death Stalker and chased them.

As the nine ran across the bridge with the Beringel chasing them, kinda like temple run situation. No one seem to not the Nevermore diving down towards them. The bird uses its powerful wings and smashes apart the section of the bridge they were on and Beringel leaps on to the Nevermore. That action sent Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, and Nora to one side of the bridge while Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, and Randy on the other side, forcing to fight the scorpion Grimm. Ruby fires at the Nevermore as it makes a tactical retreat. Meanwhile, Jaune stepped to the broken section of the bridge and see the others struggling with the scorpion Grimm.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said

"Let's do this!" Nora agreed as she runs next to Jaune.

"Yeah, but, uh…I can't make that jump." Jaune said nervously.

Nora smiles and her weapon into a hammer and on the edge of the bridge. "Oh, wait!" Jaune tried to stop her, but it was too late. She slams her hammer on to the bridge and throws Jaune to other side screaming "No, no, no, no, no!". Nora rides on her hammer and fires a grenade propelling herself across the bridge gap. Once on the other side, Nora used her momentum of that launch and stroked the Death Stalker on the head. And with the hammer still, on the scorpion, she fired a grenade, causing an explosion its head. When the Death Stalker tried to sting her, Nora fired another blast to get back, but she accidentally knocked Blake off the bridge.

"Blake!" Randy yelled with his eyes widened. He jumped off the edge after her, he then drew his ninja chain sickle and ready to throw it a nearby pillar. As he got closer to her, Blake that she also had a solution out of this. She threw her katana in gun mode and the blade embedded into a nearby stone pillar. Gripping on the ribbon she reached out and grabbed Randy, pulling them both up. Swinging through the air two launched themselves onto the Nevermore. When they landed on the Nevermore, Blake charged and slashed its back with her sword and sheath. Randy rushed past her deliver a kick at the ape Grimm, knocking it back. Then two jumped off the bird Grimm and on the pillars, meeting with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake yelled.

"Then let's hit 'em with everything we got!" Yang shouted preparing her gauntlets.

Nevermore screeches as it approaches them, the girls fire barrage of blasts that were either bullets or dust blasts, while shoot ninja rings from his crossbow(I'm making him have a crossbow by the way), "Hey Polly! We got some crackers for ya!" Randy shouts as shoots more rings. The attacks connected, but it doesn't stop, then it crashes into ruins below them. The Beringel jumps off its back shortly after the impact and landed into the middle of the ruins. The five were forced to dodge rubble and jump to higher ground. Once they got to stable ground, Yang got on a pillar, firing her guns at the Nevermore, Blake was across another walkway, while Ruby, Weiss, and Randy observed everything.

"None of this is working." Weiss complained.

A roar was heard from below them, the Beringel was climbing up the pillar. Randy narrowed eyes while looking down at it, then he looked back at the two. "You four stay here and take down that bird." He said before drawing his sword "I'm gonna take on Donkey Kong down there." Ruby looked over at him and nodded, "Good luck." he said with a wink and thumbs up before jumping down leaving a blushed Ruby to her lonesome.

Randy landed on the ground with crouch, in front of the Beringel. It roared while pounding its chest a bit before it stopped. "Alright Diddy Kong, show me what got.", the ape charged at him and ready tried to punch him, but jump over as the ape's fist connects to the ground. Randy then slashed at the Beringel a few times, but it didn't seem too much damage to it. The ape kept trying to pummel Randy but he dodges each strike. He threw some boom balls at it, but the ape blocks them with its arm. This gave the chance for Randy to deliver a kick to its face, after he landed on the ground Randy a hot ball to its face. The Beringel stepped back when hot ball impacted, but quickly got over it and charge at Randy. The Beringel did a hammer smash with both hands, but Randy jumped out of way in time. He then threw some ninja rings, but they bounce off then threw an electro ball at it. The Beringel roar in pain for the shock a bit, but quickly got over as picked up a piece a rubble threw at Randy, luckily Randy was able to slice it in half before the rubble impacted him. The ape then charges at Randy and tried to grab him, but he jumps backwards to avoid it. Pulling out his chain-sickle he threw it at the Beringel but it wrapped around its arm and the ape use this advantage to grab the chain, throw Randy in the air and slam him on the ground. He grunts in pain as he gets up and sees the Beringel charging at him. Reacting quickly powers up an air fist and throws it the Beringel causing it to stumble back. Randy threw more boom balls at it, then slashed at it from all angles. As he stopped he threw more ninja rings at it, which of course bounce off. The Beringel roared in rage afterward, 'My attacks do nothing but piss it off. What do I do?' Randy asked himself trying to think of a plan. Until a couple of doodle of arrows pointed towards the edge of the ground, which leads to the abyss. Then he sees some point towards the Beringel's feet, 'Oh, I get it.', it didn't take long for him to figure out was being implied. Randy jumped toward the edge "Come and get me, ya big ape!", the Beringel then charged at him but threw a smoke bomb in front it covering himself from its view, then Randy placed tripping balls on the ground and jumped away from the edge. As the smoke cleared the ape saw that nothing was there, it would stop but it couldn't as it slipped on the tripping balls and fell off the edge roaring. "Well, that takes care of him. Now to help the others." He says before he used a smoke bomb to teleport.

* * *

Randy joins Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora and sees Jaune and Pyrrha were helping each other in defense against its pincers as Ren is hanging on the Death Stalker's tail. Eventually, the scorpion threw Ren off its tail, "Ren!" Nora cried out, but Randy took action and extend his ninja scarf towards Ren and caught him, then pulled him back towards the others.

"Thanks." Ren said

"No problem." Randy replied.

Jaune then noticed that the scorpion's stinger was loose "Pyrrha!"

He yells out.

"Done" Pyrrha responded as she threw her circular shield and it cut through the joint between the tail and stinger, causing the stinger to drop on the Death Stalker's head. Then her shield returned to her.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune calls out

"Heads up!" Nora says, then she jumps onto Pyrrha's shield giving her a boost. Nora then fires a shot to propel herself even higher, laughing the whole way. While she was up in the air Randy saw what she was planning and threw cold balls at the scorpion's feet, freezing them solid. Back with Nora, Nora then positioned herself and fired another shot and using gravity to increase the power of the hammer strike as she drove the stinger into the Grimm's head, crushing the remaining pieces of the bridge of the bridge as a result.

"Oh crap, go!" Randy shouted.

With the Bridge collapsing, the piece everyone was standing on launched them over the Death Stalker. Pyrrha grabbed her spear from the scorpion as they flew over it. As the Grimm scorpion fell into the canyon abyss, everyone landed back on top of the canyon cliff. Pyrrha and Randy landed in a crouching position, Jaune landed on his back, Nora landed on her ass, and Ren walked up to everyone before collapsing face first on the ground.

"Nice work everybody. Now I'm gonna help the others." Randy said before he smoked bombing to teleport to the girls the girls.

When he got here he noticed that he sees Yang forcing the beak open of the Nevermore shooting in its mouth "I. Hope. Your. Hungry." She said with each punch. Which caused the bird to slam into the side of the cliff, and Yang ran back to the bridge, passing Weiss who use her rapier to freeze the bird's tail feathers to the cliff side. He then sees the other three girls making a slingshot from the pillars. He heads towards them. When arrives Ruby jump on the slingshot and Weiss used a black glyph to pull it back.

"Think you can make this shot?" Ruby asked.

"Can I?" Weiss smirked.

"Can you-?" Ruby was saying before she was interrupted.

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped.

"Chill out snow white I'm sure she got this. Right Red?" Randy asked, while slightly angering Weiss from the nickname.

Ruby smiled and nodded, she cocked her gun after Weiss released the glyph and launched Ruby towards the Grimm. Using her scythe to keep her momentum, she hooked the bird's head with the scythe's blade as she landed on the Cliffside. Weiss created glyphs up the cliff for Ruby to step on. Ruby dragged the Nevermore all the way up the cliff before decapitating it as soon as she reached the top of the cliff. The body of the bird began to fall into the canyon.

"Woah." Was all Randy could say as he watched with awe and feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang quipped.

At the top of the cliff, Ruby was looking down at all of them, and there seemed to be two people behind her.

* * *

 **Well, that ends this chapter. Again I finished this chapter a while ago I just edited it a bit before publishing. See you all next time.**


End file.
